


Natsby Songfic

by Miscellaneous_mess



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Boys In Love, Coney Island, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Nick Carraway, Gay Pride, Gay Rights, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Jay Gatsby Lives, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, No Smut, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pride, Sad, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Song: coney island (Taylor Swift), Song: the last great american dynasty (Taylor Swift), Songfic, Unrequited Love, mentioned Daisy Buchanan/Jay Gastby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess
Summary: I don't know how else to explain it, the title says it all these are Natsby Songfics.I do take requests so if you want me to write a chapter based on a song that hasn’t been done yet feel free to comment!
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Kudos: 14





	1. Her There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This songfic is based on an AU where it is basically as if the events from the big fight and after haven’t happened. This means Gatsby and Daisy continued to fool around even though Daisy is married to Tom.
> 
> The song is Heather by Conan Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the name Heather to her there in the lyrics because it's like Nick is singing the song and is jealous of how Gatsby's affection towards Daisy

“I still remember the third of December  
Me in your sweater  
You said it looked better on me than it did you  
Only if you knew, how much I liked you”

Nick Carraway was a simple man in all ways except for the fact that he was a homosexual. He knew it was wrong and that he could be killed or tortured for it. It was relatively always easy to hide until he fell in love with his friend and neighbor Jay Gatsby. When Nick was cold Jay had given Nick his sweater. Nick loved it, it was slightly big on him but it smelled just like Jay which was a scent Nick swore he could get high off of. Jay had told Nick the sweater looked better on Nick than it did himself which made Nick blush for what felt like forever to him. Nick wanted to tell Jay how he felt but he knew the consequences were.

“But I watch your eyes as she walks by  
What a sight for sore eyes  
Brighter than a blue sky  
She's got you mesmerized while I die”

Nick always watched Jay as his cousin Daisy Fay Buchanan walked by. Jay Gatsby always seemed so entranced by her but it allowed Nick to look at Jay without him noticing. Daisy was pretty, Nick would admit but girls weren't his thing and he always wished they weren't Jay's.

“Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half as pretty  
You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester  
But you like her better  
Wish I was” her there

There was one time, at a party, Nick had left the roaring crowd and entered one of the empty rooms inside the Gatsby mansion. Jay came in drunk, very drunk. He started going on about how he had given Daisy a polyester sweater of his. He threw his drunk body beside Nick and glanced at Nick for a while.  
"You're pretty like her," he said and took Nick's face in one of his hands.  
Jay Gatsby looked down at Nick's lips, licked his own, and brought his eyes back to Nick's, "you don't mind, do you, old sport?"  
Nick was in shock and only shook his head slightly before Jay's lips came crashing onto his.  
Nick sat there for a very long time confused after the kiss had ended and Jay stood up to leave.  
Endless questions were going through his mind and he stood up to pace around the room.  
"Why would he ever kiss me?" Nick asked the air surrounding him. Nick peered into a mirror that was hung onto the wall, "I'm not even half as pretty."  
He stood there a long time wondering why Jay had done what he had that night but Nick shoved it far from his mind but wished he had gotten Jay's sweater that still had his scent in it. 

“Watch as she stands with her, holding your hand  
Put your arm 'round her shoulder  
Now I'm getting colder  
But how could I hate her?  
She's such an angel  
But then again kind of wish she was dead as she walks by”

Nick saw Daisy often and she was in the Gatsby mansion almost every day. The pair were always seen holding hands and Jay would wrap his arm around Daisy if she was cold but as he did that Nick felt colder. It wasn't the breeze just the knowledge that Jay wasn't doing the same for him. Nick wanted to hate Daisy, he just couldn't. Something was angelic about Daisy, he assumed it was the side that drew everyone in. Yet when he knew that Daisy was using the tactic to continue to entrance Jay in so Nick also wished Daisy was dead. 

“What a sight for sore eyes  
Brighter than a blue sky  
She's got you mesmerized while I die”

Nick hated that Jay could be so entranced by Daisy when he had kissed him only a few nights before. Nick didn't want to admit he was jealous but he was insanely jealous. It was unfair when Daisy was unloyal. Nick knew he would devote his whole being to Jay like Jay always did for Daisy and it didn't seem right to Nick that Daisy would never reciprocate completely.

“Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half as pretty  
You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester  
But you like her better  
I wish I was” her there  
“Wish I were” her there  
“Wish I were” her there

But Nick watched his life slowly pass by. He wished every day that any affections would ever be returned but it was all a useless dream. He envied his cousin and would've done anything to be in her shoes with Jay Gatsby pining over him. She would never understand how much Jay meant to him. Jay wouldn't understand how much he meant to Nick. So he was stuck on the sidelines replaying the infamous night in his mind when Jay Gatsby called him pretty and kissed him. That was and forever would be his favorite day because there would never be another day like it.

“Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half as pretty  
You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester  
But you like her better  
I wish I was”

Nick was stuck, he realized that Jay would never notice him unless he was drunk. So Nick did the only thing he knew how to do, he moved away. He wanted to stay out east but it wasn't worth it. He wasn't doing well in stock or anything else for that matter so he left. He never quite got over Jay or the way hips lips felt against his own. Nick wasn't happy back out west but he felt better than he did in the East. He never heard from Gatsby or Daisy again but that helped him live a life solitude. Nick ended up publishing a few books but none were very successful until after he died.


	2. The Last Great American Dynasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics are quoted and belong to Taylor Swift

“Rebekah rode up on the afternoon train, it was sunny  
Her saltbox house on the coast took her mind off St. Louis  
Bill was the heir to the Standard Oil name, and money  
And the town said "How did a middle class divorcée do it?"  
The wedding was charming, if a little gauche  
There's only so far new money goes  
They picked out a home and called it "Holiday House””

If Daisy’s life were simple she would have waited for him, she would have waited for the soldier who had gone away. Did she want to wait? Of course not and that is why she agreed to the proposal of some rich polo player. Only a few knew what happened before the wedding but the wedding carried on as was planned, she was married with grace as nobody had ever seen. 

“Their parties were tasteful, if a little loud  
The doctor had told him to settle down  
It must have been her fault his heart gave out  
And they said "There goes the last great American dynasty"  
Who knows, if she never showed up what could've been  
There goes the maddest woman this town has ever seen  
She had a marvelous time ruining everything”

Gatsby had parties that were tasteful but very loud. It was surprising with the way he did it all that his heart didn't give out. If Daisy hadn't gone along with his scheme for a while who knows what would have happened. She was the sweetest woman that New York had ever seen, yet the maddest just the same. Her favorite activity, they swore it must be, ruining everything. 

“Rebekah gave up on the Rhode Island set forever  
Flew in all the Bitch Pack friends from the city  
Filled the pool with champagne and swam with the big names  
And blew through the money on the boys and the ballet  
And losing on card game bets with Dalí  
And they said "There goes the last great American dynasty"  
Who knows, if she never showed up, what could've been  
There goes the most shameless woman this town has ever seen  
She had a marvelous time ruining everything”

At his parties, the goers insisted the pool was filled with champagne. Some went as far as to say there were celebrities at his parties, though none that I could say. Now he's gone but if he never would've followed her, who knows what could have been? Would I be the same lovestruck man I am today? Not a chance. Daisy took no shame in the name when she was called a madwoman as she loved destroying everything.

“They say she was seen on occasion  
Pacing the rocks staring out at the midnight sea  
And in a feud with her neighbor  
She stole his dog and dyed it key lime green  
Fifty years is a long time  
Holiday House sat quietly on that beach  
Free of women with madness  
Their men and bad habits, and then it was bought by me  
Who knows, if I never showed up what could've been  
There goes the loudest woman this town has ever seen  
I had a marvelous time ruining everything  
I had a marvelous time  
Ruining everything  
A marvelous time  
Ruining everything  
A marvelous time  
I had a marvelous time”

After Gatsby died Daisy was hardly seen through New York, Tom and she moved, away from the city she had ruined, away from everyone. The houses sat quietly. His house, which had once been filled with loud parties, sat completely still. Their house, which could have hosted eloquent banquets and balls, sat completely still.   
I think part of him liked how she destroyed everything because all of her loved the feeling. I sat there helpless because I couldn't do anything. After all, I'm just a narrator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So this is kind of going to have a part 2 with the next chapter being “Coney Island” by Taylor Swift but I think they can also both be read as individual song fics.


	3. Cindy Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is Coney Island by Taylor Swift.
> 
> All lyrics are quoted and belong to her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be read as a type of sequel to the previous chapter but they can also be read as individual chapters separate from each other.

“Break my soul in two  
Looking for you but you're right here  
If I can't relate to you anymore  
Then who am I related to?”

Life has always had a way of making me feel lost. Somehow with him, I felt found but at the same time more lost than I ever was, more lost than I ever have been. But now he’s gone so is life worth living when I have nothing more to lose?

“And if this is the long haul  
How'd we get here so soon?  
Did I close my fist around something delicate?  
Did I shatter you?  
And I'm sitting on a bench in Coney Island wondering where did my baby go?  
The fast times, the bright lights, the merry go  
Sorry for not making you my centerfold  
Over and over”

So now I’m sitting all alone, almost like I’m waiting for you to come back home. But he was never mine, I was never his home. He called himself hers and she wrecked him.

“Lost again with no surprises  
Disappointments, close your eyes  
And it gets colder and colder  
When the sun goes down  
The question pounds my head  
"What's a lifetime of achievement?"  
If I pushed you to the edge  
But you were too polite to leave me  
And do you miss the rogue”

Now the sun is setting, but there's still no sign of you. That makes sense because you're dead but I’m still looking for you. I would do anything to have you back and it would be my greatest achievement because my life is worth nothing else without you. 

“Who coaxed you into paradise and left you there?  
Will you forgive my soul  
When you're too wise to trust me and too old to care?  
'Cause we were like the mall before the Internet  
It was the one place to be  
The mischief, the gift wrapped suburban dreams  
Sorry for not winning you an arcade ring  
Over and over”

How lost do I have to be for you to come back? How lost would I have had to been for you to ever call me yours? If I could go back now I would replay it a thousand different ways just hoping you'd kiss me and now even I miss me. 

“Lost again with no surprises  
Disappointments, close your eyes  
And it gets colder and colder  
When the sun goes down  
Were you waiting at our old spot  
In the tree line by the gold clock  
Did I leave you hanging every single day?  
Were you standing in the hallway  
With a big cake, happy birthday  
Did I paint your bluest skies the darkest gray?  
A universe away  
And when I got into the accident  
The sight that flashed before me was your face  
But when I walked up to the podium  
I think that I forgot to say your name”

I play that fateful day over again and again and again in my mind. It's like some broken disc that I just can't stop. The phone rings and nobody picks it up but I’m still able to hear the gunshot. My mind flashes me different images of you but now I know it's too late because you left this world when I needed you.

“I'm on a bench in Coney Island wondering where did my baby go?  
The fast times, the bright lights, the merry go  
Sorry for not making you my centerfold  
Over and over”

So now I’m alone and I would love to blame you, but it's not your fault. The name Wilson rings in my head but I can't kill a man that is already dead. I look at your casket again and again. The name Jay Gatsby are the dying words on my lips.

“Lost again with no surprises  
Disappointments, close your eyes  
And it gets colder and colder  
When the sun goes down  
When the sun goes down  
The sight that flashed before me was your face  
When the sun goes down  
But I think that I forgot to say your name  
Over and over  
Sorry for not making you my  
Making you my  
Making you my centerfold”

So now it’s all over, nobody is alone, because we are in a place where they say only the golden go. We were all nothing and I would do anything to go back. Now here we are watching the sunset. When we wake up this could feel like a dream, but I always remember that fake feeling of you and me. When tomorrow comes, and it's a brand new day, I hope you’ll remember me, and smile my way. I hope you remember me, your dear narrator, Nick Carraway.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more songfic one-shots leave a comment and I’ll try to do more. If you have a song suggestion of one you would like to see my spin on leave that in the comments as well or you could give me ideas of what you would like to see with the song you suggested!
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
